Question: There are approximately 0.4536 kilograms in a pound.  To the nearest whole pound, how many pounds does a steer that weighs 200 kg weigh?
Solution: We have $200\ \cancel{\text{kg}} \cdot \dfrac{1\text{ pound}}{0.4536\ \cancel{\text{kg}}} \approx \boxed{441\text{ pounds}}$.